


Louis Appreciation Squad

by OddityOdyssey



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Eyes is a dumbass, I'll definitely edit more grammatical errors but I just really want to show my dumb fic off, Lafayette needs a break, Swearing, everyone keeps enabling her, guys stop, no seriously, she's a fucking idiot, so much swearing and thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityOdyssey/pseuds/OddityOdyssey
Summary: Lafayette gets a migraine from being the sole holder of the brain cell
Relationships: Louis XVI (Dress Up! Time Princess)/Original Character(s), Marie Antoinette/Louis XVI (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Kudos: 14





	Louis Appreciation Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into this mess of a story, I'm just got to say how much I appreciate occasional_stan#8709 on discord for editing this fic do y'all don't have to suffer nearly as much. ❤️

“LAFAYETTE, HOLY FUCK!”

Lafayette heard something heavy hit his door, followed by a soft “ow” and the sound of an idiot deciding to use the doorknob like a normal person.

“Language, your majesty.”

“Afayette-lay, oly-hay uck-fay?”

_“Stop.”_

Marie flung herself onto his bed, and rolled onto her side to face him. She was in her nightgown; normally Gilbert would be scandalized if he saw an indecently dressed woman in his bed, but Marie was no ordinary woman, and they had no ordinary relationship. It wasn’t romantic by any means, after Marie’s sudden personality shift, Gilbert began to see her as a very annoying sister. Gilbert would often find himself pondering which Marie he liked more, obviously he was closer with the new one, she made sure of it, but each had their pros and cons. New Marie was fiercely intelligent; he knew that much. She was decisive, courageous, strong-willed, but nevertheless kind; earning her the title of “Austrian Angel” from the people. She was an extremely competent queen, but her personality would shift entirely when she was around people she “liked”. Marie was vulgar, Gilbert heard her cuss more in a month than she ever had before; casual as well, often speaking in an informal way, and using slang he was pretty sure didn’t exist. In the end, Gilbert considered them friends; although he would really have preferred if Marie didn’t-

“Dude, it’s two AM, why are you still up?” Marie said as she began abusing- I mean fluffing a pillow.

Gilbert’s train of thought crashed and burned, and he rolled his eyes.

“Why are you up? And in my quarters of all things!”

“Chill, Laffy Taffy,” Gilbert was now beginning to understand why people committed treason, “let me explain.”

“Am I forced to listen?”

“Yes. Now, where was I? Right, so you know how it’s two AM?”

“I’m aware it’s two in the morning.”

“So, like, I was vibing in Louis’s room because I love my husband and want to hold him. A bunch of hours passed and like he wasn’t coming.”

“Did it occur to you that perhaps, the great ineffable Marie could have possibly been in the wrong room?” Gilbert remarked dryly

“No other noble has that many books. Anyways, I went to his workshop and surprise, surprise: Louis was asleep in his workshop. Again.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Lafayette wasn’t going to express his gratitude to a woman who was currently making a mess of his bed.

“I am physically a stick and sticks can’t carry their husbands to bed. Also, he looked like he was crying, so I came up with a plan.”

“I’ll carry him, but I want absolutely nothing- do you hear me- nothing to do with your plan “

“You haven’t even heard it yet!”

“Your last plan was to make an army of cats.”

“First of all, fuck you. Second of all, this is a good plan, I promise!”

“Would Fersen approve?”

“I haven’t asked him yet, but he definitely would.”

“That settles it. Whatever you’re scheming is idiotic and I want nothing to do with it.”

With that, Marie stuck out her tongue at him, and the two walked through the cold palace in the dead of night to Louis’s workshop. Louis had somehow managed to fall off his chair while he was asleep and was crumpled on the floor. Gilbert hoisted him up and flung him like a very sad sack of potatoes over his shoulder, while Marie watched in amusement. She stifled a laugh as Louis’s limbs flopped around like a ragdoll’s, as they walked through the palace with the unconscious king. After delicately tucking Louis in, Gilbert scooped up Marie, carried her to her own quarters and chucked her onto her bed.

* * *

The next day, Gilbert was in for more suffering at the hands of the most annoying royal on the planet.

“Her Majesty the queen demands your attendance in the gardens immediately.” A particularly skittish servant announced to Gilbert while he was trying to eat his lunch.

“I’ll be there right away.” He swiftly responded. It’s not like Gilbert could say no to the queen’s requests in public after all.

When he got to the gardens, Marie’s eyes lit up and she waggled her eyebrows. Fersen, Blaisdell, and d’Eon were sitting behind her, all with identical smirks. By all, I mean just d’Eon and Blaisdell; Fersen waved at Gilbert with a big dorky smile.

“Well, well, well… If it isn’t my loyal knight.” Marie said with a flourish.

“Your existence brings me physical pain, Your Majesty.” Gilbert deadpanned back.

“Thanks!” She beamed cheekily. “Now, sit down, I know you all are waiting with anticipation to hear my latest plan!”

“I’m afraid not- “ Gilbert began, “wait, d’Eon is using my chair on top of theirs!”

“They like to be tall.” Marie said dismissively

“Where am I supposed to sit?”

“On a bush” dared Blaisdell.

“On my lap” Fersen piped in.

“Perish.” D’Eon said, unblinking, and with a shit-eating grin.

Gilbert just stood and let out an audible groan, glaring at the queen before him. If she noticed, Marie certainly didn’t mind, as she just kept yapping on.

“So, I’m sure you all are well aware of how my husband is an absolute unit and deserves the world.” Marie looked around for confirmation and was met with vigorous nodding heads. “WELL, I keep walking on him crying himself to sleep. It’s been going on for way too long so I have come up with a glorious plan!”

Fersen shot his brain cell a thumbs up.

“We’re going to surprise Auguste with things that he likes!”

“Like what, Your Majesty?” Gilbert deadpanned, shooting her a look that could make _d’Eon_ piss themselves.

“Didn’t think that far. Honestly Lafayette, I’m surprised and quite frankly appalled that you genuinely had faith that I was smart.”

The amount of restraint it took Gilbert not to flip her off then and there was gargantuan.

“So, I’m thinking we’re going to put the surprise in his study, cause that’s his favourite place. But there is one glaring issue… We need to keep him out of there for as long as possible. Anyone volunteer to keep my adorable husband distracted?”

“I’LL DO IT!” Gilbert uncharacteristically yelled, desperate to have as little involvement in the plan as possible .

“No, I need you to carry things for me.” Marie shot back instantly, much to his dismay .

“I’d be happy to accompany the king for the day-“ Blaisdell started, sensing an opening .

“Someone whose idea of showing the king a good time does not include murder.” Interrupted Marie .

“I guess that rules me out as well.” Murmured d’Eon.

All eyes fell on Fersen.

“I’d be happy to- “ Fersen started .

“NO.” Said everyone unanimously. By everyone, I mean everyone but Fersen, who quite frankly, looked a little hurt.

“That’s literally everyone.” Lafayette stated as he fought an idiot migraine. (The type of migraine you get from being around an idiot for way too long)

“What about- FUCK ME IN THE ASS, I FORGOT TO GET GABRIELLE!” Marie screamed as she made a mad dash away from the meeting spot.

* * *

Marie’s thoughts raced through her mind faster than she was able to crawl up a hedge in a giant poofy gown and heavy jewelry. Which basically meant her thoughts were racing faster than the speed of light. Technically she wasn’t Marie, because in her actual body Eyes definitely would have been able to run faster with her uncomfortably gangly limbs. Magical storybooks seriously needed a built-in function to maintain some form of consistent athleticism between bodies. Eyes not-so-silently cursed under her breath as she realized that Marie’s body clearly wasn’t the right build for sprinting, unlike Gina’s, another character in the storybook, who she was in just that morning. On the bright side, Marie had good vision, a luxury Eyes wasn’t blessed with in her actual body, and let me tell you, Marie’s vision let Eyes see a lot of things.

Namely how unbearably sexy her husband was.

It was so unfair that some fiction version of Louis XVI, who looked like the neckbeard brother of Mona Lisa in real life, had to be the cutest man Eyes had ever seen. Appearance aside, the mere thought of touching this man made Eyes melt. Honestly, she probably broke every single social rule during the time period just to hold her husband every chance she got; but could you blame her? Louis was surprisingly soft and the way Louis’s tension would instantly disappear as he melted into her arms was just the best feeling in the world. It broke Eyes’s heart seeing how surprised Louis was when she was affectionate those first few times. Seriously, was Marie Antoinette physically incapable of having taste in men?

It’s not like Eyes didn’t like Fersen, he was a sweetheart and it was awful consistently rejecting the poor guy. She spent a lot of time with him once she finally managed to get it through his skull that she wasn’t interested. Fersen was an amazing partner in crime; she just was thoroughly repulsed at pursuing him romantically. Now, setting Fersen up was an entirely different matter. He was leagues above Gabrielle’s shitty husband, and Fersen was well deserving of the title of Duke, so that was always a good couple. He also could help Lafayette loosen up, and she was pretty damn sure both were bi. But those were schemes for another day, Eyes had a mission to complete; and that mission was giving her husband the appreciation he deserved.


End file.
